


Still Thankful

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has a mixed blessing of a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Thankful

Ash smiled as he was seated for dinner. He had some many things in his life to be thankful about. One of top runners were when his guidance counselor told him he had good chance to be accepted at MIT in the fall. The other was sitting across from him, Annabelle the new cheerleader in town. She was pretty and instantly popular and everyone liked her. She liked classic rock, mullets and took an instant shine to Ash.

Everything was perfect right until her mom set the platter on the table. Instead of the golden brown turkey there was...tofurkey!


End file.
